El día en que te conocí
by Aiza7-Chan
Summary: Pequeño OneShot sobre Gaara y Matsuri.


Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes de la siguiente historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El día en que te conocí.

-Papá no puedo dormir… ¿me cuentas una historia?- Dijo un pequeño de cabellos rojizos a su padre quien dulcemente asintió ante la petición del chiquillo, tomo asiento en un enorme sofá situado al lado de la cama del infante y al encontrarse en una posición cómoda prosiguió a empezar mientras los ajos aguamarina del pequeño se clavaban en su rostro.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°`

-¿Sabes?, No es que me importe pero… ¿te encuentras bien? Fue lo que le dije cuando todo esto empezó. Normalmente yo me dirigía solo a esa azotea en la parte más alta de la torre del Kazekage a observar el atardecer ya que esto me ayudaba a olvidar un poco la tristeza que me embargaba y no es que no llorara pero mis ojos estaban cansados de hacerlo.

Curiosamente ese fue el primer día que la vi y vaya que no eran las mejores circunstancias ella se encontraba en un rincón del lugar tendida en un mar de lágrimas y por primera sentí la necesidad de asegurarme de que alguien que no fuera yo estuviera bien y fue en ese momento cuando pronuncie las palabras que cambiarían mi mundo para siempre.

-¿Sabes?, No es que me importe pero… ¿te encuentras bien?- Le decía mientras tocaba su hombro. Instintivamente ella levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa me dijo –Claro que sí, es que se me metió algo en el ojo- mientras me mostraba sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-Está bien que llores pero… jamás lo hagas sola eso solo causa un enorme vacío- Ni bien había terminado de hablar ella se abalanzó sobre mí. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Esta abrazándome? ¿No me teme?- Fue lo que pensé mientras por inercia mis brazos se posaron en su cintura devolviendo el abrazo. Continuamos en esa posición durante unos minutos.

-Por cierto, soy Matsuri- me dijo. En mi mente todo se procesaba muy lento y lo único que cruzaba por ella era: ¿Que es esta sensación de calidez?

Cuando menos advertí ella se había quedado dormida y en su rostro se notaba la soledad era algo que yo había sentido en carne propia y que podía reconocer rápidamente.

Se habían hecho ya las diez de la noche cuando ella despertó claramente se encontraba más tranquila. –Me voy, ¿Nos veremos de nuevo?- Me dijo. –Seguramente, en este mismo sitio- Asentí mientras ella desaparecía en las sombras. Esa noche, ya en mi hogar mi mente no podía dejar de recordar sus preciosos ojos, sus hermosos cabellos y por supuesto sus carnosos labios.-Rayos, ¿Qué me está pasando?- Fue lo único que alcance a razonar antes de ser vencido por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente no todo era como siempre y no es que algo hubiera cambiado era que mi corazón se sentía cálido ahora me preocupaba por alguien - ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Sera que esto es lo que llaman…amor a primera vista, ¿Qué? No yo no podía sentir amor. Pase el resto del día esperando que se hicieran las 5:00 pm pero… ¿Y si ella no llegaba? ¿Por qué llegaría?

Solo se hicieron las 5:00 y rápidamente me diría hacia la azotea yo... quería verle de nuevo. Cuando llegue no se encontraba nadie y me sentí morir no es que en verdad esperaba que estuviera allí seguramente ya se había enterado quien soy yo: "El arma definitiva".

-¿Gaara-sama no?- Decía una tierna voz atrás de mí. –Matsuri… yo- Me interrumpía. –No creo que seas tan malo como dicen simplemente estas solo y ahora ¿Somos amigos, verdad? - -Si, lo somos- Respondí yo.

Ese día la pasamos muy bien hablamos de todo desde que nos gustaba hacer hasta cuales eran nuestros sueños pero jamás me atreví a preguntarle porque había estado llorando la noche anterior yo simplemente no quería recordarle su tristeza por extraño que me pareciera yo solo quería verla sonreír una y otra vez y así fue.

Nos vimos en ese lugar todos los días sin falta durante unas semanas hasta que un día me enviaron a una misión muy importante. –Prométeme que vendrás- Me dijo mientras nos despedíamos ya que yo partía la madrugada siguiente. –No lo sé Matsuri- Respondí. –Te esperare, lo prometo- Me sonreía mientras nos íbamos alejando.

Ese dia las cosas se pusieron difíciles en el campo de batalla en realidad lo último que recuerdo es que mi pecho estaba siendo lastimado con un kunai y que desperté unas horas después en el hospital. -¿Qué hora es?- Le pregunte a la enfermera que se encontraba suministrándome el suero. –Las 2:30 de la madrugada señor- Respondió la joven. Sin pensarlo salte de la cama debía asegurarme que ella no se encontrara esperando seguramente no lo hacía, ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero aun así yo me dirigí a la azotea y sin poder creerlo allí estaba ella recostada en un pequeño rincón muerta del frio -¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lagrima? Pero esta vez era de felicidad yo estaba completamente feliz, feliz de que ella estuviera allí, feliz de que yo le importara.

Sin esperar más me abalance sobre ella despertándola en el acto y ella respondió al abrazo sin pensarlo mucho –Te amo- Le dije. ¿Qué yo la amaba? Claro que lo hacía como no hacerlo si ella era la persona más maravillosa de la tierra…-Te amo también- Respondió ella tiernamente regalándome un dulce beso.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `

Al finalizar la historia el pequeño ya se encontraba durmiendo, cariñosamente el padre lo cubrió bien con la frazada que tanto le gustaba al chiquillo pelirrojo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y apagando las luces salía de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala una joven castaña le decía: -Linda historia mi amor- . Sonriendo el pelirrojo respondía –Claro, es nuestra ¿no? Y además a nuestro hijo le encanta-. Mientras tanto ellos se colocaban cómodamente en el sofá dándose un apasionado beso, en lo que el curioso de los ojos aguamarina quien por cierto era la imagen exacta del pequeño le preguntaba a su bellísima esposa: -Entonces cariño, ¿Por qué llorabas el día que nos conocimos? – La castaña se le acercaba dulcemente –Por la misma razón que tú lo hiciste cientos de veces, soledad… la que se acabó en el instante en que te conocí-.

Y así termina este OneShot espero les agrade *O*


End file.
